


what does it mean to be strong?

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kinda, Reflection, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: daichi doesn’t hate himself.
Kudos: 7





	what does it mean to be strong?

daichi doesn’t hate himself. 

he really doesn’t, he swears. 

but sometimes he just sits and wonders if he could be someone else. he’d be taller, have a smaller waist, less heavy. he doesn’t like the way his eyes look, nor his lips. he wishes he could be smarter, be more attractive. everyone always tells him that he’s amazing, that he’s perfect - such a good captain and friend. but they all could be lying. everyone lies to their friends don’t they? to make them feel better about themselves? daichi was sure that they pitied him. kept him around for volleyball and were too nice to tell him to leave their circles at lunch. if he was taller maybe.. had a prettier smile... a smoother voice.. maybe he’d be liked.

and he’s good at pretending he’s ok. he’s fine, he promises! do you see the way he’s smiling? laughing loudly and cheering on his friends? he’s fine, he promises.


End file.
